


Surprise!

by JustAnotherFangirl34



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, gender neutral pronouns for MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFangirl34/pseuds/JustAnotherFangirl34
Summary: MC is always alone on their birthday.  This year, the RFA decides to change that.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Sayu’s artwork: A Mellow Dream
> 
> Find them here at:  
> http://sayuyuu.tumblr.com
> 
> Or here at:  
> https://twitter.com/sayuyuv
> 
> Find the artwork here at:  
> http://sayuyuv.tictail.com/product/a-mellow-dream
> 
> This is posted with the artist’s permission! Thank you so much for allowing me to post this story!

MC trudges down the sidewalk, the usual hop in their step gone after a long day of work. They're exhausted, and all they want to do is go home and lay on the couch, maybe see who's online at this hour.

They're sure Seven is; that man never seems to get any sleep. Maybe he's more of a robot that everyone seems to think Jumin is.

Yoosung is probably still up too; there's a LOLOL tournament happening this weekend, and he's currently on the top of the leaderboards, an impressive feat in itself. 

Jaehee is definitely still up, most likely trying to finish another project she doesn't actually have time for.

MC turns the corner and their apartment comes into view. 

Would Zen be up? They check their watch and shake their head. He has practice early in the morning, he probably went to sleep at least an hour ago. 

Jumin is probably still up too, MC realizes. He had been talking about some sort of paperwork he needed to finish earlier. That's a good pool of people still up to talk to, and MC smiles at that thought. Maybe this birthday won't be as lonely as it usually is.

The first thing MC notices when they open the front door is the smell. It's a mixture of vanilla and strawberries, and they furrow their eyebrows in confusion. Why would it...They hear the voices next, flowing out of the kitchen around the corner, and MC freezes as they rise in volume.

"What do you mean my baking skills are atrocious?!" Zen's voice screams out in frustration.

"I'm not too fond of repeating myself." Jumin answers, his voice much softer. "I meant what I said, I don't understand why there's confusion." 

"I think he wants to know WHY you said it." Seven jumps in.

"Ah." Though MC can't see the RFA members, they know from that statement alone that there's a twinkle in Jumin's eyes as he begins to speak again. "I said it because you are doing a poor job at whipping the frosting." 

MC quietly moves across the room towards the kitchen, peeking around the corner to see all their friends huddled around the kitchen island. V is also there, much to their surprise, and he's even standing next to Yoosung.

"I've never learned how to whip properly!" Zen exclaims angrily, pointing his beater at Jumin. "You can't get on me for something I've never learned."

Jumin raises his eyes and smirks at Zen. "Well perhaps you could come over later and I can show you how it's done."

There's a brief second a silence before the entire kitchen explodes into laughter. 

Seven clutches at his stomach as tears begin to stream down his cheeks, his laugh bellowing throughout the room. Jaehee lets out a startled squeak and collapses to her knees, trying to resist the urge to laugh as she buries her head against the kitchen counter. V quickly tries to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing as well, but he can't stop the heavy rise of his chest, and soon a laugh explodes from his lips as well. Yoosung, who doesn't quite realize what has been said, desperately tries to control the situation, but everyone's laughter only continues to rise. 

Zen is frozen where he stands, his beater still aimed at Jumin. His mouth is open as if he's about to respond, but no words come out of his lips. Jumin smirks from across the counter, his eyes on the cake below him as he continues to decorate it.

A laugh bubbles up from MC's chest and it burst from their lips before they can stop it as they clutch the doorframe. Everyone's eyes snap over to see them bent over and clutching their stomach, their laugh rising as they attempt to keep themself from following Jaehee to the floor. 

Yoosung is the first to react as he skips around V towards MC.

“Surprise!" He exclaims loudly, a large smile on his face as he throws his arms above his head. “Happy Birthday!” MC takes a few deep breaths as they look across the room again, only now noticing the birthday sign hanging from the doorframe.

A chorus of happy birthdays quickly follow Yoosung's, and Seven is the next one across the room, taking MC's hand and leading them out of the kitchen.

"Wait out here a little longer for us." Seven says as he gestures for them to sit on the couch. "We'll be done in just a few minutes." He sends a wink their way before hopping back into the kitchen, a chorus of shouts rising as they try to finish their preparations. 

MC only waits another minute before the lights are all turned off, and the parade of RFA members exit the kitchen. Jaehee is in front holding the cake, the flickering candles illuminating her bright smile. The rest of the members follow in step behind her, smiles lighting up all their faces as they begin to sing. 

While Zen's elegant, practiced voice rises high above the rest, MC can't help but smile as they take in everyone else's voice with his. 

Jaehee's, soft yet strong, just like she is, swells in and out of the other member's voices. 

Jumin's is low, deep, and though his lips barley move as he sings, Mc still catches it. It's just like him, soft spoken but able to be heard when he wants to be. 

Seven’s mimics his personality, silly and goofy with a layer of sweetness, and MC grins as his voice raises in volume to compete with Zen's. Seven catches their grin and sends a wink their way. 

Yoosung's is low and breathy as he concentrates on how he sounds, and though his isn't as loud as Zen and Seven's, his sweet voice still dances between the rest. 

V's voice is deep and heavy, yet bright, and it swells along with the rest of the members as a soft smile reaches his lips. 

Tears reach MC's eyes and their hand flies to their mouth as the cake is gently set in front of them. They've never celebrated their birthday like this before, surrounded by so many people they wholeheartedly love, nor surrounded by people who unconditionally love them back, and they're overwhelmed by the euphoria swelling in their chest. They blink as the tears fall down their smiling cheeks, and they close their eyes to blow out the candles with a single wish.

"Why are you crying?" Jumin suddenly asks, alarm hiding at the edge of his voice. MC laughs and shakes their head.

"Because I'm happy." They smile up at all their friends. They smile back down at them with such softness that MC can't help but laugh as more tears reach their eyes.

"What did you wish for?" Yoosung asks excitedly, kneeling down next to MC as Jaehee begins to cut the cake. 

“They can't tell you that!" Seven gasps out from where he's standing next to Zen. "Wishes don't come true if you say them out loud!" 

All the members settle down on the couch and around the table, talking excitedly as the cake is slowly eaten. Though no one will ever know, this is exactly what MC had wished for: a family.

For the first time in their life, they aren't alone on their birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave a Kudos or a Comment if you liked it! It means a lot to me to see those <3


End file.
